


Points

by valderys



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Community: bdotp, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of points.  To things, to people.  Conversation can be pointed, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bdotp's first drabblefest in 2004.

Conversation can be pointed. He has been told that this is true, so therefore he believes it. But understanding slips a little in the cracks between the words and their meanings, slips and smears a little going down, like the world through a rain-spattered window. Words are never precise enough, Jamie finds, even pointed ones. Little images of sharp and jagged sentences, their capital letters honed to knife-edged keenness, cross his mind, even as he ponders their content. As usual, they never seem to match.

He reaches out a hand and touches another point. This one is soft, barely there, the downy hair on Geoffrey's cheek brushing his fingertips like silk. Such straight lines, so precise. It soothes Jamie to touch them. Sideburns. The word echoes hollowly in his head. Do they burn sides? Have they ever? Why do words slide away like mercury, upon examination? Why does it matter so much?

His fingers stop moving. The eyes have opened, dark grey and unfocused from sleep. They hold his own, and then they smile. Point of view. Point of contact. It occurs to Jamie as he counts his breaths, as he counts their heartbeats, that here is yet another point.


End file.
